The Inverse Sharingan and The Uchiha Clan
by Getintostan14
Summary: Jenin is a woman that is capable of neutralizing the sharingan abilities of Sasuke's and Itachi's sharingans. When Jenin leaves her kingdom to find Itachi or Sasuke, she is on a mission to make either one of them king of the Uchihas and her clan.


**Disclaimer:**** Hello everyone! This is my very first Naruto fan fiction. This story was completely made up in one night and I have written with many people based on this story. I own nothing and I hope all of you like this. If you like Mythology, you will like this story. **** Enjoy everyone! This takes place where Itachi has yet died and Sasuke is with Orochimaru, training. **

**Chapter 1:** _**Jenin**_

The sun came up just over the horizon as Jenin woke up in her queen sized bed. She placed on her silk furisode kimono. Its long sleeves came down toward her ankles as her light blue eyes shined in the morning hue. She carefully brushed her long, straight, black, hair as she let her hair slide through her thin fingers. The ends of her hair reached the ground and flowed behind her as she walked. She placed her hands over her obi as she walked obiediently toward her father's chambers before breakfast. She wanted to make sure he was awake and it was considered royally rude for any princess to eat without the king. She came toward her father's door as it was decorated in pure gold and engraved on the door was the golden symbol of their clan. The symbol was a crescent shaped moon with three diamonds in the middle. Whenever the sun hit the symbol, the Uchiha clan's symbol was shown as a shadow behind the golden emblem. Jenin placed her finger tips over the crescent moon as she sighed softly. Ever since she was a child, she had been told stories about the Uchiha and how they have saved her people's lives. She was even taught that her people were meant to help continue the lineage of the Uchiha clan if anything horrific had taken place. When her people found out that only Sasuke and Itachi were left alive, the women in the village went into panic. The Uchiha clan has been very important to Jenin's people, even to herself. As a water tribe ninja, Jenin was forced to take on the mission to go to Konoha and take either Itachi or Sasuke back to her village and force one of them to be king. Coming out of thought, Jenin lightly knocked on the door as the two golden doors slowly opened. Jenin walked in the room and saw her father, staring at the villagers below his balcony. He was concerned for he had his fingers tangled in one another's grasp. His low, stoop like formation of his shoulders were shown and his eyes appeared very hazy. He turned his head and gently let a smile spread across his lips.

"Jenin, my sweet pea, come to me." He spoke softly as he lent his hand out to her. Jenin rushed toward him as he took her hand and kissed her cheek. Jenin smiled contently as her father greeted her. She always felt as if she was close to her father, rather than her mother, since she died while giving birth to her.

"Father, you appear to be upset. Is something wrong? I will only be gone for a short while. This is an important mission father. If the Uchiha die, so do our people." Jenin told him softly as she placed her hand onto his hand. He looked at her hand and nodded. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Promise me you will come back in one piece." Jenin's father told her gently. His dark brown eyes shined in the morning sunlight as his black-white hair was revealed. He wore a long blue coat of arms that had the emblem of their kingdom, their values, their virtues, and their culture. Jenin nodded sternly. At that moment, her sister, Gem through a kunai at Jenin's foot as Jenin dodged it.

"Gem! Not again!" Jenin shouted as Gem came into the room by doing three flips. She landed on her feet gracefully and laughed.

"You know you liked it Jenin! You love to train and fight! I would be surprised if Itachi or Sasuke won't like you. You should marry an Uchiha!" Gem shouted toward her as she stood on the tips of her toes. Her long straight black hair swayed over her shoulders as her dark brown eyes were seen. She smiled happily in her red-orange kimono. Around Gem's shoulders, was her pet snake, Jinster. Jinster had light yellow eyes and red scales as he slithered his way toward Jenin. Jenin picked Jinster up and smiled while petting his head. He spoke gently, "You know I don't like being pet."

Jenin laughed. "You love it though! You are so cute!" Jinster sighed as a blush formed on his scale-face. Gem laughed as Jenin gave Jinster back to Gem. She hugged her sister dearly as she turned and looked at her father.

"I'm ready. I'm going to go change and I will be out back to say goodbye to our people." Jenin told proudly as she smiled. Jenin's father, King Raizen, nodded.

"All right then. Off you go you little dare devil." He smirked a little in a kind way as Jenin rushed through the hallway and spoke strongly. "Alexis! My water dragon and spiritual connection to the other realms, hear my prayer! Come with me on my journey and we shall save our people!"

As Jenin shouted these words, her golden tattoo symbol appeared on her shoulder as a dragon was shown on it. In a moment's glance, the dragon came out of the tattoo. Jenin stopped running as she saw her dragon and smiled. Alexis was a male dragon with white-silver like scales and light blue eyes. He stood around her in his full form. He smiled at her softly and leaned his nose toward her cheek. Jenin giggled as she rubbed his nose.*

"Alexis! It has been so long! Come along now, we must hurry. We must find Sasuke or Itachi!"

At that moment, Jenin rushed into her room while doing a backward flip. After changing into her ninja gear, she was ready to travel. She had on a tight, black suit with a white scarf tied around her neck. Her long, straight black hair was tied back in a long pony tail and from her nose down, she wore a black mask. Only her light blue eyes were seen. She smiled softly through her mask as she looked up at Alexis. She climbed onto his back as she had her eight kunais all around her hips, secured tightly toward her belt. She even had sleek, black, ninja shoes on. She turned her head and saw her sister approach her with a bag of supplies and all the money she needed. Jenin nodded and smiled as she waved at her sister and father.

"Alexis, let's go." She told her best friend as Aleixs nodded. Suddenly, Alexis rushed through the hallways, down the stairs, and then into the king's garden as her dragon took off into the sky. Down below, the women, men, and children all cheered and waved goodbye as she set off into her journey to search for Sasuke or Itachi.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Itachi was walking about the village in his Akatsuki cloak. He had on his straw hat as he hid himself quite well in his wardrobe. He knew he was a wanted suspect and Kisame was on that list as well. On their way toward a tea shop, Kakashi was leaning against the wall of a Ramen restaurant. He was waiting for Naruto to finish eating as Naruto had all ready eaten five bowls of ramen. The coy-cat ninja stared deeply in his paradise novel as he felt lost in the stories of couples. When a little boy walked past him and accidentally tripped over his foot, Kakashi looked down from his novel and saw the five year old boy. He had orange hair with freckles on his face. He wore a pretend konoha leaf headband as he smiled cutely with two teeth missing. Kakashi smiled a little as he reached down and helped the little boy up. He smiled and looked behind him as his mother appeared before him and thanked Kakashi. Across from them, Itachi and Kisame were having tea as they sat their quietly. Kisame watched the villagers go by as Itachi lightly rubbed the ring on his finger. He was thinking of Sasuke and how his life would end. He knew that he was ill and when that time came for Sasuke to fight him, the illness will weaken him more and make him more vulnerable to simple ninjutsu attacks. He carefully looked up as his sharingan eyes scanned the room. He was wondering if he would run into Sasuke. Apparently, that was not going to happen, especially when Sasuke had turned to Orochimaru for help to get stronger. Itachi all ready knew that Sasuke was being used for Orochimaru's wants. Orochimaru wanted the sharingans and he knew that he could not have it unless he possessed a body that contained them.

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi told him in a cold voice. Itachi stood up and walked out of the shop as he made his way toward the center of the village. Kisame looked at Itachi.

"I take it that you are not in a talkative mood today." Kisame mentioned lightly.

Itachi did not reply as he saw Naruto eating his last bowl. The owner of the restaurant was upset at Naruto as Naruto sat there, happy with his stomach full. Before Itachi could move his face toward the front his body, his eyes widened. He stopped in his tracks as a chill ran down his spine. He slightly turned as he looked up at the sky. Kisame looked at him.

"Itachi?" He asked lightly. Itachi didn't speak for awhile as he then looked at Kisame.

"Someone is coming…" He stated lightly. At that moment, there was a loud cry that was heard throughout the village.

(To Be continued….)


End file.
